


woke up next to you again

by skeppysbbh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birthday gone wrong (or right), Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Drunk Sex, Flashbacks cause I like them okay, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, One Night Stand, and then the morning after they’ve gotta deal w it, basically skeppy and bad get drunk and do the dance of no pants, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeppysbbh/pseuds/skeppysbbh
Summary: And with that, it all comes flooding back.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 277





	woke up next to you again

**Author's Note:**

> hello again 
> 
> honestly I don’t really know what to say so here take some skephalo 
> 
> ((this is rated mature for heavy implied sexual content and alcohol usage)) 
> 
> mandatory disclaimer: DO NOT, under any circumstances, show the CCs or their friends this fanfic. I will delete it. If at any point, they say they’re uncomfortable with this, it will be deleted. Also, don’t harass me for writing skephalo. If you don’t like it then don’t read it. thank you. 
> 
> Make sure to comment and kudos!! I need that sweet sweet internet validation pls 
> 
> anyways enjoy

_ It’s too bright.  _

The sun is shining directly against Bad’s eyelids, making his head throb. His mouth is dry, and he’s pretty sure he pulled a muscle in his leg. 

He’s already got a raging headache without opening his eyes, so how bad will it be when he-

_ Wait a second. This doesn’t feel like my bed.  _

Bad opens his eyes way too quick to see paper white walls surrounding him. This definitely isn’t his room, but it’s not a hotel room either...

There’s a soft snuffling coming from behind him, and he rolls over, squinting in the too-harsh sunlight, and he suddenly realizes that he’s in  _ Skeppy’s  _ house, who happens to be sleeping completely naked (and neck covered in hickies), right next to him. 

Bad shoots upright, abrupt realization pulsing through his blood. 

Their clothes are strewn all over the floor, Skeppy’s blue shirt even managing to land on his dresser hook. There’s a half-empty bottle of liquor on the bedside table, along with a (Bad flinches upon seeing it, but at least he used protection).. torn open condom wrapper and a bottle of lube. There’s no mistaking what went on last night. 

And with that, it all comes flooding back. 

_ It’s Skeppy’s 21st birthday, and their two person celebration is in full swing. Of course they had a full party earlier that day, but everyone has gone home and it’s just the two of them..  _

_ Just the two of them… alone…  _

_ Skeppy’s giggling, absolutely hammered. He’s been drinking all day, and as a lightweight, it doesn’t take much. He seems unguarded and without a filter, which is equally thoroughly amusing and concerning.  _

_ “Baaaad…” The shorter man slurs out, limbs sprawled aimlessly over his couch. He’s definitely a little too drunk for his own good, but Bad’s starting to lose his sense as well, so it’s probably not fair to be talking.  _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ A goofy smile spreads over Skeppy’s face, full and genuine. “You’re soooo cute..”  _

_ Bad flushes pink, pretending to not hear that comment. Now was not the time to let his embarrassing crush on his best friend out into the open. Skeppy, however, catches on to him. He grins.  _

_ “You’re blushing… youuuu like me!” He teases drunkenly. Bad brings his hands up to his face, rubbing his eyes briefly. This was a terrible idea. Pushing his (hopefully not blatantly obvious) crush on Skeppy aside, he huffs out a sigh and tries to act mature.  _

_ “Skeppy, you’re drunk.” He says, and the smaller man falls into a giggling fit.  _

_ “And you’re nooot?” He retorts jokingly. “C’mon, I know you like me, baby…”  _

_ Bad is going to die. He’s going to explode from the overpowering feelings fluttering around in his chest right now like a bunch of pesky, unwelcome moths.  _

_ Desperately, he tries to clamp down on his stray emotions. However, probably due to the sheer amount of alcohol in his system, words spill from his mouth unchecked.  _

_ “So what?”  _

_ The words hang in the room, leaving them both to realize what Bad just said. Then Skeppy’s leaning in, the smell of whiskey on his breath, and his lips are pressing against Bad’s own. Suddenly, he’s on top of him, pinning Bad to the couch. The room’s temperature seems to rise by several degrees. _

_ Fire meets fire, and their unfiltered passion burns unchecked.  _

_ One thing leads to another, and they stumble to the bedroom, the tension between them finally broken, the floodgates open. Neither of them are in the mood for talking, pleasure sounds like the better option. They’ll deal with the feelings later.  _

Bad was really starting to regret drinking.

Another wave of pain jolts through his head as he attempts to get up to get a glass of water. His stomach lurches menacingly, and he swallows deeply to prevent the bile from creeping up his throat. 

_ I can’t freak out. I can’t freak out. It’ll only make this situation worse.  _

He manages to haul himself out of the bed, the beginnings of a migraine creeping into his brain. That’s not the main problem, though. 

Skeppy had always said he was straight publicly, and while their flirting and banter sometimes did turn questionable, he never hinted at being anything other than heterosexual. At least, not until last night. 

Bad consciously knew he was gay, but only his close friends knew. He wasn’t quite ready to tell the world just yet, although he knew he would likely get nothing but acceptance. The idea of being vulnerable (understandably) scared him. 

The sound of sheets sliding jolts him back to the situation at hand. There’s no heterosexual explanation for what they’ve done, and there’s also no reasonable way Bad can escape the conversation he’s about to have. 

As quick as he can, he uses the bathroom, downs some Advil Skeppy keeps on his counter, washes his face, and pulls on a shirt. He still feels gross, but not nearly as sticky or hungover as before. 

He pauses for a second, blearily staring at himself in the mirror. He looks a mess. 

Brunette hair a tangled nightmare, love bites starting from his jawline and trailing down, down, past his collarbone and into his shirt. He lifts the back of his shirt. Pink, raised claw marks, obviously from Skeppy’s nails, cover his upper back. 

Sighing, Bad lets the fabric fall from his fingers, takes a deep breath, turns the knob of the door- 

“Wh… what?”

Skeppy’s awake. And he seems very confused. 

Bad winces at his sleepy but obviously shocked tone. Judging by his not-so-calm reaction, things aren’t going to go well. 

_ Maybe I can just.. jump out the window?  _

No. That would be stupid. And suicidal, since Skeppy’s room is on the 2nd floor. He’ll have to talk his way out of this, one way or another.

The taller man pushes onwards, steadying himself before opening the door. 

Skeppy’s sitting upright, a hand ruffling through his sleep-mussed hair, sheets covering his lower half. His tanned hipbones poke out just about the white linen, forcing Bad to look at the purple marks he’d placed there last night. 

Their eyes lock, and Bad watches, heart racing, as Skeppy’s face goes from drowsiness to confusion to  _ realization _ . There’s no escaping now. 

“Hey Skeppy…” Bad says softly, breaking eye contact. “I…” He trails off. Truthfully, there’s nothing he can say to explain away what’s obviously happened between them. Their night of drunken passion, of hands on skin, lips on lips, teeth and tongue and  _ want _ can’t be taken back. A part of Bad, the dark little part he pushes aside, is glad. 

There’s silence for a few moments. The pale man squeezes his eyes closed. 

_ This is it. Our friendship is gone.  _

“Bad.” 

He keeps his eyes shut. 

Skeppy calls him again. “Bad.” 

This time, Bad does look up. 

Skeppy looks sheepish, hand scratching at his neck. He has a nervous smile on his face, and it’s hard to tell with his tan complexion, but Bad thinks he’s blushing. 

The raven-haired man looks anxious when he speaks again, but his words are surprisingly confident. 

“Look… I’m not mad. I’m more, um, embarrassed. I really don’t remember much…” He finishes, rubbing his temple, trying to massage the pain of his headache away. Bad edges back towards the bed cautiously, not wanting to startle the smaller man. 

He sits softly on the edge, the comforter making a soft  _ flump  _ as he shifts his weight. Skeppy’s looking directly at him now, hazel eyes half-lidded and soft from sleep. There seems to be a trace of affection in his gaze, and it makes Bad’s heart beat just a bit faster in his chest.

“Do you want the truth, Bad?” Skeppy asks tentatively. He seems scared to reveal his true feelings on the matter. 

Bad takes a minute to think. On one hand, this could be the end of their friendship, the end of.. whatever they have right now. On the other, though, Skeppy may want more than friendship with him. Either way, he decides he needs to know. 

“Yes.” 

Silence fills the room for several moments as Skeppy takes a deep breath. 

“Bad, I’ve been meaning to say something about this for awhile now… I’ve noticed how you talk to me. I know how you look at me, and it… it  _ scares  _ me.” He says, biting his lip, emotion in his eyes. 

“I’m scared. I’ve never seen what I see in your eyes anywhere else. I’ve never seen anyone want me the way you do.” 

Bad’s heart speeds up, bracing for the approaching moment when Skeppy ends their friendship. His secret, his heart, it’s all out in the open now. There’s no running from how he feels, how Skeppy knows he feels. 

“But I want you too, Bad.” 

Stunned green eyes stare at Skeppy as a little lopsided smile curls over his face. 

“I’ve always wanted you to be mine. Whenever you’ve talked to others the way you talk to me alone, I’ve felt jealous but I could never really know why until last night. You’ve unlocked something in me that I never knew I needed until now. Bad… I… I think I’m bisexual. And I think I’m in love with you.” 

The silence rings out around Skeppy’s confession, the weight of what he’s just said slowly but surely sinking onto Bad. 

_ Skeppy is jealous. Skeppy’s bisexual. Skeppy loves him.  _

Logically, the only conclusion is to kiss the man in front of him. 

He pounces suddenly, tackling Skeppy to the bed, causing the smaller man to squeak in surprise but lean into it regardless.

Bad presses both his hands to Skeppy’s jaw, pulling him deeper into their embrace. Their legs tangle in the sheets and each other as they move in unison, lips finding each other in unison. 

The first real, sober kiss is rough, the tension melting away as their lips meet. It feels like longing, the want and love neither of them ever thought would be requited. They kiss and kiss and kiss until there’s no breath left in their lungs, until static starts flashing in front of Bad’s eyelids. 

Skeppy pulls away, chest heaving as he catches his breath. His eyes are wild, cheeks flushed and hot. He looks more alive than Bad has ever seen him. 

The tanned man lets out a huffed laugh, biting his kiss-swollen lips as Bad gently shifts his weight off of him. 

They lay side by side, pressed close like birds huddling for warmth. Their breaths mingle, neither of them minding their morning breath. 

“I don’t remember too much about what happened last night, but maybe we should make some new memories…” His voice is low and suggestive, eyes half-lidded and seductive. 

And who was Bad to argue with such a well-reasoned request? 

**Author's Note:**

> awooga I guess 
> 
> comment and kudos if you enjoyed!!


End file.
